


Him

by mybrainhumswithpoetry



Category: Her (2013), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison as Jackson's OS, Derek as Theodore, F/M, Jackson as Charles, Kate as Blind Date, Lydia as Amy, M/M, Stiles as Samantha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 20:05:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4718810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybrainhumswithpoetry/pseuds/mybrainhumswithpoetry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Basically the Teen Wolf version of the Spike Jonze 2013 film "Her." •I own nothing.• </p><p> </p><p>"Hello, I'm here," said a male voice, cheerful and casual. </p><p>"Oh, hi," Derek said surprisingly.</p><p>"Hi, how are you doing?" The OS asked.</p><p>"I'm well, how is everything with you?" Derek asked, unsure how to interact.</p><p>"Pretty good, actually. It's really nice to meet you."</p><p>"Yeah, it's nice to meet you, too. What should I call you? Do you have a name?"</p><p>"Yes. Stiles."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the script to Her, or the characters, or the characters in Teen Wolf.

    Derek sits in his work chair, staring into space as he quietly composes a letter into a microphone. 

     He begins, "To my John, I have been thinking about how I could possibly tell you how much you mean to me. I remember when I first started to fall in love with you like it was last night. Lying naked beside you in that tiny apartment, it suddenly hit me that I was part of this whole larger thing, just like our parents, and our parents’ parents. Before that I was just living my life like I knew everything, and suddenly this bright light hit me and woke me up. That light was you."

     Derek, searching for the right words, quietly enjoys writing the letter. As he continues, he is moved by the   
memories he’s describing. 

      "I can’t believe it’s already been 50 years since you married me. And still to this day, every day, you make me feel like the girl I was when you first turned on the lights and woke me up and we started this adventure together. Happy Anniversary, my love and my friend til the end. Claudia. Print."

    Derek is sitting at his computer monitor, looking at the letter he's dictating on the screen. He sees the letter he's been creating get transcribed into a handwritten letter on blue stationary. As he says “Claudia,” he can see “Claudia” being handwritten at the bottom of the letter. He proofreads his letter. Also on the screen are photos of a couple in their 80s. The couple is tagged “John” and “Me - Claudia.” Underneath is a bullet point email from Loretta: anniversary letter to husband John, married fifty years, love of my life, met right after college, have had the greatest life together. Derek pushes print and the letter comes out on a beautiful robin’s egg blue piece of stationery, with ball point pen   
handwritten older-female cursive. He looks at it, not happy.

     He puts the printed letter on a stack of other printed letters to John and starts a new one. There is also a stack of finished letters in their envelopes - an assortment of beautiful stationery in all shapes and sizes. 

    "John, my best friend. How lucky am I that I met you fifty years ago? How lucky are we..."

   Derek enjoys his job, writing letters for others at Beautifulhandwrittenletters.com. He knows he may not look like the type to write caring and heartfelt things. Derek is sour looking, serious face, tall, broad, muscled body, but he has soft eyes. Almost sad looking hazel orbs with a quiet voice. His sisters and mother call him a softy, a gentle soul. He pretends not be embarrassed, but he would never tell them to stop. Even his mother's OS, operating system, jokes with them about Derek being a teddy bear.

    Derek walks through the reception area. The office is   
almost empty except for him and the receptionist, Scott.  Derek begins to scan each letter through a scanner on the front desk, then puts them in the outgoing mailbox.   
   Scott is sitting at a desk across the room, reading   
handwritten letters on a computer monitor.  
   
"Derek! Letter Writer 612," Scott said happily.

"Hey, Scott."

"Even more mesmerizing stuff today," Scott said, talking about the letter on his screen.

"Who knew you could rhyme so many   
words with the name Penelope? Badass."

"Thanks, Scott, but they’re just letters."

After a beat, Derek says, "Hey, that’s a nice shirt."

Scott is wearing a bright yellow button down shirt. 

Lit with happiness, he says, "Oh, thank you. I just got it. It reminded me of someone suave." 

"Well, now it reminds me of someone   
suave. Have a good night, Scott."

"Buh-bye," Scott waves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it's boring/short. Just started and v nervous but more to come :)


	2. Note*

(Basically the Teen Wolf version of the Spike Jonze 2013 film "Her.")more chapters coming soon


End file.
